About A Boy
by flying.amongst.the.stars
Summary: Annabeth Chase was thrilled for her freshman year at Demigod University. New friends, parties, and boys? Who wouldn't be excited. There was one guy in particular that caught her eye, but he was also a world class jerk. Percy Jackson was a total pain in her ass. Can our sweet Annabeth tame him? Or will he bring out her wild side? Read and find out. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Jeez, I never thought I'd be the type of girl to get wrapped up in boy drama. I had big plans for my life, and I wasn't going to let HIM, out of all people, get in my way and distract me from my future. Ugh, I wish I had never even met the infuriating boy! But... then I think of those intrusive sea-green eyes, the bright blush in his cheeks, the way his black silky hair fell in waves across his forehead...wait, where was I?

Oh right, _him._

But, as they say, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start at the beginning of my adventures. I'm taking you all the way back to my first day of college, where it all began.

**DEMIGOD UNIVERSITY**

_the only college in existence for those of our kind_

I stood there in awe, the giant sign looming above me. The gold-plated letters shone brightly as the sun hit the italicized words underneath.

_The only college in existence for those of our kind_, I read again. Yeah, if we lived long enough. As a demigod, most of my life has been spent fighting off monsters and waiting for the next weird, creepy thing to happen. But here, at Demigod university, I don't have to worry about that anymore. This place is where my dreams come true.

_This is where my life as the world's greatest architect begins_, I thought to myself. I took a deep breath, shouldered my heavy bags, and walked up the large stone stairway and through the doors.

As I pushed on the strong, oak doors, I caught my breath at the scene in front of me. Bustling around me were kids just like me, moving in on their first day. Suitcases and pillows and mini fridges lined the walls, cramping the narrow hallways and pushing bodies close together.

Just then a tall, slender, and drop dead gorgeous brunette approached me at the front of the hall. She smelled of strawberries and had a loving smile, the kind that made you feel really special inside, like she had been waiting all day to see you.

"Hi there! I'm Silena Beaurguard, your RA. Welcome to Demigod University! You're gonna love it here! What's your name so I can find your room for you?" Her deep brown met mine as she gave me another award winning smile.

I smiled back. She had a calming affect on my first day jitters.

"Hi, Silena! I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth Chase" She drawled as she looked down at the clipboard in her hands. "Ah here we are, room 24! Here let me help you with your bags. Follow me and we can get you all settled in!"

She grabbed one of the bags from my shoulders, spun on her heels and then delved into the crowd.

"So Annabeth, tell me about yourself! Who's your god parent, what are you studying, what's your favorite thing to do for fun?"

"Well, I'm a daughter of Athena, I'm going to be an architect major, and my favorite thing to do for fun is probably lay in bed all day with a good book." I smiled sheepishly at her, knowing she probably thought this was lame. Guessing from her stylish outfit and perfectly applied make-up, I'd say daughter of Aphrodite, not to stereotype or anything.

"Oh my gosh, typical child of Athena. I love it though, I'm actually pretty interested in books myself. My siblings think I'm lame for it but I actually like school and I like learning."

"Who's your parent?" I asked.

"Aphrodite, but I'm guessing you already knew that." She raised an eyebrow at me curiously, and I had to laugh.

"I had my suspicions." I admitted with a smile.

"Of course you did." She smiled back at me and we kept walking.

I took the brief moment of silence to observe the kids around me. Boys and girls, so co-Ed halls. Just great, I thought. Boys are smelly and noisy, it's gonna be impossible to sleep around here, let alone study. Hopefully it won't be that bad. Could be fun, I guess. I'd try to keep an open mind. Lost in thought, I barely noticed when a tall silhouette leaned his head out of his room and shouted in front of him.

"Hey Silena! I just finished making my bed. Why don't you come in and help me break it in, huh?" Male laughter erupted from the room.

I stopped immediately in my tracks and turned to face whatever hideous jerk had just made that remark.

What I got instead was the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on. Tall, dark, and handsome was an understatement. He was wearing black jeans, ripped at the knees, black vans, and a faded blue t-shirt that looked soft as hell, with a few holes near the top that showed signs of being worn in. I took in his slender figure, traveling up his body I could tell he kept in good shape. He was probably a swimmer, with long limbs like that. His spiky black hair splayed across his forehead, disheveled in a way that made me ache to mess it up even more. He had a cocky grin slapped on his face, and dazzlingly white teeth.

I felt my heart do a lurch when I saw his sea green eyes pouring into mine. For a second we stared at each other, neither of us wanting to back down, but then his eyes flickered back inside the room and the game was over.

He looked back at me.

"I wasn't talking to you baby, but by the way you just undressed me with your eyes, I'd say you want a little action as well."

I could feel my jaw drop to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

My jaw hit the floor. Did he really just say that? Who the hell did he think he was? No guy had everr spoke to me that way, and it was not okay. I was going to ignore the little flutter in my stomach that appeared when he called me baby.

"Talk to me like that again, half-blood, and I'll snap your neck in a heartbeat." I snapped back.

The beautiful boy moved his arm to rest above his head, still leaning on the doorframe. His eyes were once again locked hard with mine, but there was now a flicker of amusement in them, and a light smirk played on his full lips. Damn, he was sexy.

_Stop it, Annabeth_, I thought to myself. I don't want to drool over this pompous jerk. I returned my attention to the fit figure in the doorway.

"Watch out boys, I think we got a fighter here." The guy barked to his friends inside the room. They hooped and hollered, and I was dying to slap them all across the face. "What's your name, feisty?"

There was no way I was gonna tell this guy my name. On the other hand, I wanted so badly to hear it on his lips. I wanted him to whisper it in my ear, I wanted to hear him beg me for more. I wanted to hear him scream it out while he– _oh god, Annabeth. What in the world is he doing to you?_

"Who wants to know?" I snapped back.

"I'm Percy," he said with a smirk. "And you are…?"

"I promise you, you'll never find out." I replied coolly.

"Ouch, that hurt," he mockingly put his hand on his heart. "Too bad I already know what it is, wise girl."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I snapped.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. See ya around, dollface." And with a victorious grin, and a wink at Silena still standing behind me, he slammed the door behind him, disappearing into the testosterone filled room.

My mind was reeling. How on earth did he know what my name was, let alone my godly parent. _What the fuck had just happened?_ I was so confused. His beautiful green eyes flashed across my mind. My anger had just spiked intensely. How had he gotten under my skin so fast? I was usually pretty levelheaded. I returned my attention back to Silena.

"Hey, sorry about that," she said with a sympathetic smile. "That's Percy, I showed him to his room earlier today and immediately could tell he's a bit of a, ah, um…" she trailed off, looking for the right word to describe the guy.

"Cocky bastard?" I offered, finishing her thought.

Silena laughed. "Yeah, you could definitely say that. I like you, girl. He was right about one thing. You are pretty feisty. Handled him better than me." She gave me a bright smile.

I smiled back. "Yeah, I've dealt with plenty of monsters before. What's another one right down the hall?"

"Yeah, about that… he's actually gonna be right across from you. Here we are, room 24!" She replied, offering me a remorseful smile.

_Oh this is just great_, I thought.

"Oh don't worry about it Annabeth! You'll probably hardly ever see him!"

Looking back at it now, I wish I had realized how wrong she was.

"Anyways," Silena continued, "you're gonna love your roommate. She's super down to earth and really nice, from what I could tell!" She gave me an encouraging smile and reached out to open the door. She pushed it open, and I caught the smell of an afternoon autumn breeze.

I looked for the source of the smell and saw a little cluster of tea candles sitting on the window ledge. Sweet. I love candles!

A pretty brunette stepped into view, and came up and hugged me.

"Hi! I'm Piper! We're about to be best friends with a room this small!" She joked.

I laughed back and looked at the slim figure of the girl in front of me. Forget pretty. She was gorgeous, but not in a girly way like Silena. She had choppy brown hair, which looked as if she cut it herself, with small braids throughout. There were streaks of aqua blue hair too, which gave her a funky vibe. She was different. This girl marched to the beat of her own drum. I liked it.

"Hey! My name's Annabeth. I'm super excited to room with you!"

"I hope you don't mind the candles, I just couldn't stand the smell of cleaning supplies. There's some weird stain over there on the floor that makes it look like someone died in here. Yuck, and I think the janitor tried to clean it up but I say we get a fun rug to cover it up." She smiled back at me. I couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, I definitely liked this one.

"I actually love candles, and interior decorating, so that's a yes from me on the rug!"

Piper and I were going to get along just fine. Our conversation almost made me forget about the beautiful boy across the hall. Almost.

"Well, I'll let you girls get settled in!" Silena interjected. "Just remember, dinner starts at 6 at the dining pavilion every night and it closes at 9. If you want, you guys can sit with me and I can give you a little insight on Demigod University!" She smiled hopefully.

"Yes I would actually love that. Piper, what about you?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me! How about 6:30?" Piper offered.

"Great! The dining area is down this hall, two lefts, and a right out into the courtyard. You can't miss it! Just follow the stampede of hungry boys!" She laughed.

"Alrighty! See ya there Silena!" I replied, and with that she walked out the door. I looked up and saw a clock above the doorframe. It was two o'clock now. Plenty of time to move in.

"So Annabeth, did you drive here? I still have to go get stuff from my car." Piper said.

"Yeah, I did actually! Want me to walk out there with you? Let me just set down my bags. Which bed did you take?"

She pointed to the left side of the room. "I just put my stuff down on that bed, but we can switch if you want. I figured I'd let you go closer to the bathroom in case you puke."

"What? Why would I puke?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Because we're going to a party at the Zeus house this Friday and we're getting hammered! It's the first party of the year and I was talking to some other first years down the hall and it's supposed to be legendary," She said excitedly. "Unless you don't party and in that case we can stay in and watch some movies, I don't really mind," she said hastily.

I laughed. "Piper you are so funny. Of course I'll go with you. I've heard about the parties here. They're supposed to be insaneee."

She jumped up and down. "This is going to be so much fun! Come on, let's go get our stuff."

She looped her arm in mine and with that we walked out the doors. I was really going to love it here.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way back from our cars, we were chatting excitedly about what we were going to wear that night when we ran into a blonde-haired, blue-eyed god. Well, demigod. He was gorgeous. And when I said we, I meant Piper. She literally rammed right into him and her stuff toppled from her arms onto the floor.

"Oh gods, are you okay?" The guy said with concern.

"Ouch. Yeah, I'm okay I think. Nothing like a hallway collision to set me on path as the school's number one klutz." Piper said with a smirk.

The blonde laughed and offered to help carry her things, which Piper agreed to readily.

"So Klutz, you got a name?" he joked lightly.

Piper blushed. "Yeah," She sighed, "Piper".

"I'm Jason," the boy smiled back. "It's nice to meet you."

They were staring at each other so hard I had to interject. I cleared my throat. Jason and Piper's gaze flickered to mine, embarrassment flashed through both of their eyes as they smiled at me sheepishly.

"I'm Annabeth, by the way."

He smiled at both of us. "So Piper, Annabeth, where do you girls live?" He gestured down the hall.

"Oh follow us! And try not to crash into me again, okay Ace?" Piper joked.

Jason let out a light laugh, obviously smitten with Piper already.

We walked back to our dorm, and stopping in front of our room, Jason gasped.

"What?" I asked Jason.

"You two live right across from me." He pointed at the room behind him. Of course he did. "My buddy Percy and I are room 23."

_Percy._ Figures the two hottest guys I had seen so far lived in the same room together.

"Uh, yeah, I met him earlier." I said with slight distaste.

Jason grimaced, obviously noting my tone. "Yeah Percy can be kinda rough around the edges. But I promise he's a good guy, once you get to know him."

_Yeah right,_ I thought. Obviously his best friend is going to stick up for him. I gave him a smile, trying to hide my expression as I just nodded at his comment.

Piper opened the door to our dorm room. "Thanks for your help with my stuff, Jason," Piper told him.

"Sure thing. Anything to help out a pretty girl" Jason grinned.

Piper blushed furiously.

"You girls need anything else?" He asked. This guy was so nice.

"No, I think we're good," I smiled at him.

"Alright, see you ladies around." He glanced at Piper once last time before closing the door behind him.

"Did you see–?" "Oh my gods!" "–so fucking cute!" We screeched excitedly, our words tumbling over each other. We laughed hysterically.

"Piper, he was so into you!" I told her when I finally caught my breath.

"Really, you think so?" She gave me a huge smile.

"Yes, completely!"

"He was sooo sweet!" Piper gushed.

We talked a little more about our run-in with the cute blonde and then got to work on room decorating. It took us 4 hours but by the end of it, our room was totally tricked out.

Piper had brought a color rug from home, and we layed it out in the middle of the room to cover the large stain that looked like death. We put lamps and fairy lights all over the room and covered the nasty fluorescent light in the middle with a pashmina. Piper had a really cool sun and moon tapestry on her side of the wall, and on my side was the New York City skyline, complete with a beautiful sunset on the horizon. A few salt rocks and lava lamps finished the room perfectly.

"Pipes this looks fantastic! I'm loving our room so much!"

"I know right, let's live here forever!" She laughed.

I looked at the time. "Ooh, 6:15. We better head to the dining pavilion to meet Silena."

"Let's go!" Piper said excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

We followed Silena's directions to the dining pavilion. When we there, I caught my breath. It was beautiful. The pavilion was a large green field, surrounded by the building of the University on every side. It was framed in Greek columns that rose up as high as the buildings around it. There was no roof to cover the mess hall, just open sky. Torches blazed from the columns and a central fire burned inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. There were dozens of tables around the fireplace, each of them with a white cloth and purple trim on it. There were already so many demigods filling the tables, excitedly talking and occasionally heading to the fireplace to offer burnt offerings to the gods.

They liked the smell. Don't ask.

Just then we saw a hand shoot up from a table of girls. "Hey! Piper! Annabeth! Over here!" The hand belonged to the smiling face of Silena Beauregard.

We headed toward her and sat down at her table.

"Hey Silena!" I chirped brightly.

"Silena, you have to come check out our dorm later. It's totally decked out now and no longer looks like a prison cell!" Piper exclaimed.

Silena laughed. "I can't wait! Piper, Annabeth, meet my friends!"

Silena introduced us to her friends. I was pleasantly surprised to know that they each had a different godly parent. I voiced my opinion out loud. One of the girls told me that was one of the great things about Demigod University. Unlike several camps around the world that were inhabited by younger demigods, the college didn't see it wise to lope together kids that didn't know each other just because they had the same godly parent.

"Yeah, it's a chance to break out and meet different people. We have our own individual class schedules and we're treated like adults. They have a great system here." Silena told us. "The only organizations that are really exclusive are the fraternities here. The guys, if they want to be in one, which most of them do, are grouped based on their godly parent. Speaking of the fraternities, have you two heard of the party at the Zeus house this Friday? It's the first one, kind of like a kick off to the start of the year. Practically everyone goes. Last year it was awesome."

Piper and I smiled widely at each other.

"Oh yeah, we're definitely going," Piper told Silena with a grin.

"Yay! We'll see you guys there, we're all going too!" Silena told us, gesturing to her friends.

We continued talking about the university, asking Silena and her friends different questions. She was a second year, and had a lot of good insight on the school. And its drama!

As we finished our meals, I felt someone staring at me. I glanced over and saw a pair of sea green eyes piercing into mine. It was him. Percy.

He smirked at me and turned back to his friends. I saw Jason sitting with him and a bunch of other guys. I recognized a few as his goonie friends that were laughing at my expense earlier. Jerks.

I ran a hand through my long blonde hair, shaking it out and hoping it looked okay. I hardly ever did anything with it, but I couldn't bear to cut it. Then it would be too short for a ponytail.

I saw him looking at me again. Suddenly, he stood up. _Oh, shit,_ I thought. He was heading right towards me. My heartbeat steadily increased with each step he took. Before I could say anything to Piper, there he was, leaning on our table. And he was still staring at me.

"Hey babe, miss me?" He toyed at me cockily.

"Who is that?!" I heard Piper whisper in my ear.

"Nobody important," I told her, breaking my gaze with his and turning back to look at Silena and her friends. I noticed they were all gawking at him. He was so sexy, how could they not. But I wasn't going to give in to him. I know guys like Percy. They joke around, make you feel special for a bit, and then leave you out to dry, continuing on to their next victim. No way was that going to be me. I was too smart for that.

"Oh come on, Annabeth. Don't play so hard to get." Percy gave me a dazzling smile. I groaned.

"How do you know my name, huh? It's literally the first day of college." I asked him. I was dying to know.

"I'll tell you," he said smoothly, "if you stop by my room later."

"Not in a million years, Percy." I snapped. He was just playing me.

The boy laughed. "Gotta loosen up, babe. This is college. I'm betting by the weeks end you'll already be in my bed." _What the hell. _This guy was so full of it.

Percy straightened and left our table without another word, grinning victoriously. What game was he trying to play here?

I couldn't help but stare at his retreating form. I could see his muscles rippling through the back of his shirt. He didn't look back, thank gods. Otherwise he would catch me staring at his ass.

I turned back to the girls.

"Okay, who the hell was that?" Piper asked, her mouth hanging wide open.

"That was Jason's roommate." I said matter-of-factly. "His name is Percy. Isn't he quite the gentleman?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'll say. How do you know him?" Piper questioned skeptically.

I filled her in on our interaction earlier that day, how he had hit on Silena and then tortured me in front of all his friends.

"Sounds like he's just trying to get under your skin," Piper told me. "Damn cute though, isn't he?" She giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh back. We finished our dinner and told Silena and her friends goodbye and that we'd see them tomorrow.

"I gotta get to bed. My architecture class starts at 8 am tomorrow!" I told Piper.

"Annabeth! Why are you taking an 8 am! Are you crazy!" Piper shrieked, causing a few people to glance our way. I shot her a look.

"Noo, I am not crazy," I drawled. "It was the only class available for my schedule. And I have to take Architecture 101 if I want to get in the advanced placement class for next year."

"You really are Athena's kid," Piper laughed.

"And don't you forget it!" I told her and we both laughed.

We found our way back to our dorm and both started on our nightly routines for bed. I washed my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My skin was tanned perfectly from the sunny California rays, my hair fell in waves down my back, and my stormy gray eyes were enough to turn heads. I knew I was attractive, but looks weren't everything. It's what's in your head that really matters. And your heart. Hopefully I'd find someone at college that felt the same way.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Please let me know if you have any questions or comments! I really really love having feedback! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. It seriously means a lot! **


	5. Chapter5

The rest of the week was a blur. Piper and I spent our time lounging in our room, exploring the campus, and enjoying our meals with Silena and her friends. On Thursday we went shopping to find cute outfits for the party on Friday. I had gone all week without speaking to Percy, and had only seen him a few times during evening meals. I would catch him glancing at me occasionally, but he'd always quickly turn his attention back to his friends the moment his eyes landed on mine. Anyways, I tried not to think about the gorgeous boy across the hall every day, but it was hard.

I woke up Friday morning giddy with excitement. Pipes and I spent the day pampering for the party, painting our nails, curling our hair, deciding on outfits - the works.

When it was finally time for us to leave, we looked each other up and down and smiled. We looked great. Piper was wearing a cropped black top with a green cargo short skirt, and white doc martens. Definitely her style. I decided on a baby blue tube top, jean shorts and my Nike airforces.

"We look awesome!" Piper squealed.

"I know, I'm so excited," I replied back. "Shall we, Pipes?"

"We shall!"

As we walked up towards the house, we saw a group of guys standing outside. A few of them were smoking a joint, and I immediately recognized the one with it in his hand. As he put it up to his lips, he made eye contact with me. I stopped in my tracks. He looked incredible. Dark washed jeans, chains hanging off the sides, shoved into a pair of black leather boots. His black t-shirt had a wide cut collar, showing off a bit of his chest and accentuating his broad shoulders. I couldn't help but watch as he looked me up and down and raised his eyebrows. He took a long draw from the joint and blew it out, handing it to his friend. A few of them looked my way, noticing Percy's attention had shifted to me. He started walking towards me and my breath caught in my mouth.

"You look dangerously hot walking into a house full of guys like that." He said, drinking in the view of my long, tanned legs.

"Wow, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say that almost sounded like a compliment," I scoffed, folding my hands over my chest.

"Don't get used to it, wise girl, I'm a little intoxicated." He smirked at me.

"Yeah, and high," I told him.

"Hey what's a little buzz to take the edge off. You aren't gonna rat on me are ya, babe?"

"Don't call me babe." I snapped.

He flashed me a winning smile. "Why? I know it drives you crazy. Enjoy the party."

He turned and walked back to his friends, shooting me once last glance over his shoulder.

"Come on Annabeth, let's go check out the house!" Piper said, pulling me along.

"What was that all about?" She asked when we were inside. But I wasn't paying attention.

I felt like I was walking into a sold out concert, the crowd was so thick. There we were, piper and I, at our very first college party. The music was blaring and the energy was high. There were so many people, most of them dancing and drinking.

"Hey Piper!" Someone yelled one our direction. I looked over to see Jason cutting through the crowd towards us.

"Someone's got an admirer," I whispered to piper before Jason got to us.

"Shh!" She whispered back, smiling widely.

"Hey Annabeth!" Jason said to me when He approached us. "So, what do you guys think of the party? I just got accepted to the Zeus house!"

"Really? You're a child of Zeus? I had no idea!" Piper exclaimed, a little sparkle in her eye. She was obviously impressed.

"Yeah," Jason replied back sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Damn, he was hot.

"So, you guys want a drink? The strawberry wine cooler is amazing!"

"Sure!" Piper said, smiling at me. This was gonna be fun.

I downed my first drink pretty fast. It tasted so good, and the more I drank, the warmer I felt and the better the music sounded. My third drink in and my vision was a little blurred. I was talking to some guy who's name I had forgotten. It was either Aidan or Aaron, I couldn't remember. But he was adorable, and I couldn't stop from blushing every time he smiled at me. Every now and then I'd look over to see Piper giggling in the corner with Jason. When she saw me looking, she gave me a thumbs up.

"So, Aidan..." I said slowly, hoping that was his name. He nodded, giving me the go ahead. "Are you in the Zeus house too?"

"Yeah, I just got my bid. I'm so pumped."

"That's awesome. Do you know Jason? He's talking to my friend over there." I pointed at Piper and Jason in the corner.

"Oh yeah, Jason's the best. It's kinda strange meeting all my half-brothers while I'm drunk at a college party." He laughed.

We continued talking and I made my way through my fourth drink. I was feeling kinda dizzy, but I tried to push that feeling away. I didn't want Aidan to know how drunk I was. But in the back of my mind, I was thinking about Percy, and how amazing he looked earlier. Snap out of it, Annabeth, I thought to myself. You're talking to an extremely cute, non-confusing, normal guy.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" He asked me, flashing me a mischievous grin.

"Oh hell yes," I said, grabbing his white shirt and pulling him towards the middle of the room.

Aidan put his hands on my waste and turned me around so that my body was flush against his. We started moving our bodies to the music, stuck in sync with every beat. He was so sexy. Tousled brown hair, built like Hercules, and a blinding smile. He was definitely my type. I was glad I remembered his name right.

I raised my arms and pressed my hands on his neck. He held me tighter, still swaying to the music.

"Annabeth, you are so fucking hot," he breathed in my ear. I felt him lean down and kiss my exposed neck, sending chills up and down my spine.

Just as I was about to turn around and kiss him back, I spotted a dark haired adonis across the room staring right at me.

He smirked and raised up his plastic solo cup. And suddenly. It wasn't Aidan who I wished was kissing my neck, but Percy. Oh how I wished it was his hands around my waist, body pressed firmly against mine. Percy watched as I continued to dance with Aidan, obvious hunger in his eyes. Then he started to walk towards us. At the moment, I was so drunk I didn't know what I was gonna do next. I turned around towards Aidan and asked him quickly where the bathroom was. He pointed over towards a hallway across the room. I thanked him and stalked off, brushing past Percy. I needed a moment to breathe. But that moment never came.

"Wow, you work fast." A voice said behind me when I reached the bathroom door. I turned around and found myself face to face with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes.

"What do you care?" I retorted.

"I don't." He snapped back.

"Then why are you stalking me huh?"

"What are you talking about? I just came over to use the bathroom." He took a step closer. He smelled amazing. Kind of like the warm breeze of summer air by the ocean. Strange, but intoxicating.

"Go on then," I said to him. "Don't let me stop you."

He reached around me to turn the knob in the door and swung it open. He glanced left, then right, and seeing nobody looking, he pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door. Then he locked it.

Now, I should've been afraid, but my mind was too consumed by how amazing this boy looked standing in front of me. I tried to come to my senses and slurred out a few words.

"Wha-what are you doing, Percy?"

"Something I've been wanting to do all night."

And with one swift motion he swept me up and placed me on the counter.

"Annabeth, you're the sexiest girl I've ever seen." Percy purred into my ear, giving me chills for the second time that night.

Before I could register what was going on, I felt his soft lips crashing into mine. He tasted like lime and tequila, so I'm pretty sure he was as trashed as I was. He would've never said that to me sober. I didn't care though. All I cared about was his lips on my mine. I spread my legs apart and he stepped in closer, so that I was straddling him. His placed his hands on my thighs and squeezed, making me moan into his mouth. I parted my lips and his tongue tangled with mine. He started kissing me rougher, faster. I tightened my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. My arms traveled from his chest, to around his neck, and then up into his mess of dark locks, pulling gently as we deepened the kiss. It was his turn to moan.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We broke our kiss and both heads turned towards the door. We were breathing hard.

"Excuse me, is anyone using the bathroom?" I heard a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Yeah it's occupied! Go find another bathroom!" Percy shouted towards the door.

"Okay, geez!" The voice huffed, and I heard footsteps walking away.

I forgot what a jerk Percy could be.

He turned back to me, eyes dark with an emotion I couldn't quite place. He looked like pure sex standing there, cheeks red, hair tousled, and lips swollen from the kiss. I couldn't get enough.

"You were driving me crazy dancing with that kid out there." He said, catching me off guard. Oh, he was talking about Aidan.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because. It should've been me out there. I know you want me or you wouldn't have left him in the first place." He smiled cockily.

"That'ss not true." I slurred.

"Yeah? Then why are you in here making out with me if you'd rather be out there with him?"

"You pulled me in here, remember?" I growled at him. I got down from the counter and walked towards the door, opening it to check and see if the coast was clear. I didn't want anyone to think I was fucking some guy in the bathroom.

I stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Percy snapped from behind me.

"To get another drink!" I told him.

Percy grabbed my wrist. "I think you've had enough, wouldn't you say?"

"You're not the boss of me, Percy," I scoffed at him.

I found my way to the drink table and poured myself another strawberry wine cooler. Mmm, the sweet drink tasted so good. Almost as good as Percy's lips. I didn't think anything could be as intoxicating as the way Percy was looking at me right now.

"Spend the night with me." He said, smiling confidently.

I coughed on my drink. "What?!" I spluttered.

"You heard me. Sleep next to me tonight." He stared at me warmly, surprising me. I hadn't seen this soft side of Percy. Maybe I was too drunk, or maybe the loud music was making my head spin, but whatever it was, I'm sure I was losing it, because I nodded shyly.

He grinned and grabbed my hand, walking me out through the crowd, which was a little less crowded than before. That's right. It was probably super late. I could feel myself growing tired. Yeah, maybe bed was exactly what I needed. But would I be safe in Percy's bed...alone...with only him? I didn't really care. The room was starting to spin faster after I finished my drink. I don't even know what number I was on by now. All I could focus on was Percy's hand intertwined with mine, pulling me out of the mad house and onto the sidewalk, back in the direction of the freshman dorms.

I don't remember most of the walk back. I didn't say much, just walked next to Percy, noticing that he still hadn't let go of my hand.

He didn't let go until we walked up to his door. He reached for his key and unlocked it, gently pushing me into the room. The room was really spinning now, and I quickly sat down on his bed to try and get my vision straight. I saw a dim blue light from the corner of the room. When I looked at it, I saw that it was a clock. It was 4:53. I was exhausted.

"You okay?" Percy mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just needed to sit down. My head is spinning." I replied, holding a hand to the side of my head.

"Here, let me get you a t-shirt." Percy opened up his top drawer from the dresser next to the bed and pulled out a soft faded grey t-shirt. He gently handed it to me and turned around to change himself. I watched him pull his shirt over his head, his back muscles rippling. I couldn't help but stare. He kicked his boots off and then stripped off his jeans. Before I could break my gaze he turned around and caught me ogling.

"I can help you take off those clothes too if you wanna play." He smiled seductively.

I cleared my throat. "No, I'm fine. I can do it mysselff," I slurred. I stood up slowly, aware of his eyes on me. I turned around and reached for the hem of my tube top, but before I was able to slip the garment off my body, I felt a pair of strong hands on mine. My breath hitched as I felt him tug the top over my head and off, tossing it on the floor. I quickly pulled the grey t shirt over my head before I turned around. I was too drunk to play that game with him. I needed sleep, like right then. I slipped my shorts off and folded them up next to my top. Percy had already laid in him bed, and he pushed the covers back to let me slide in next to his warm chest. I welcomed the feeling.

"I'm gonna warn you...I get nightmares a lot."

Percy said quietly.

"It's okay. I'm here," I said back. "I get them too."

He squeezed me lightly and I felt his breath steady next to my ear. I slowly drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Percy's strong arms, never wanting this moment to end.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3a66a66594b4759f5359d35dc90d8b1b"I woke up the next day with a massive hangover. Those damn strawberries. My head was pounding. I was also aware of a very naked boy laying next to me. Okay, well not completely naked. I was also wearing a thin t shirt that smelled like a salty ocean breeze. Comforting, strangely. I didn't remember a whole lot from last night, but I definitely remember the encounter I had with Percy in the bathroom at the Zeus house. And I remember watching Percy undress. And him helping me undress.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18e58aca6a9fe67bf090fa271869aab6"I sat up and put my head between my hands. My head was killing me. I needed to do a little damage control and go get breakfast with Piper. Oh, Piper! I hadn't told her where I was going last night, I just straight up left, no text, nothing! I reached down and looked for my phone in my jean shorts, but when I found it, it was dead. Great./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="58770479410d0dd24bc2e8da248767f4"I felt Percy shift next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4af7ec975820fd3f3f5056bf4f40e915""Ugh, what time is it?" He groaned. I looked at the clock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="de0ac06de8f1dbde8fce31fbcf5b1e0a""It's 10:04," I replied, and then looked him in the eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c379bf710d9d286a1a08815302ab577"He smiled cockily at me. "Told you I'd have you in my bed by the week's end. I gotta admit, it was pretty damn easy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="756ee62b28a5ce28492f27ab92111d72"I was shocked. Where was the sweet boy who held my hand the entire way home? The one who admitted he had nightmares at night? The one who held me in his arms as I drifted off to sleep?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="21c092f78e48383b9826b4203d10ffa4""I can't believe you just said that." I said to him through gritted teeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb554944e621b88936c08d603bb78601""What? I'm just tellin it like it is. No hard feelings, babe." He smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b49b43bba73ab225120d109ed00f0b6""I told you not to call me that!" I exclaimed, collecting my things. I stalked over to the door and swung it open. Just as I walked out into the hall I saw our door swing open. Out walked Jason, who turned and gave Piper a sweet kiss on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e941f5e5b42cb2f32b96a2025dc849a"Piper gasped when she saw me, and Jason straightened when he saw me. I stood frozen, not really sure what to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d61a0a98c88046153854bd505f7f5aa""Hey bro!" I heard Percy yell to Jason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c31fa3f353646c8ccb3dbeacd5aa021""Hey dude! What's shakin baby?" Jason shouted back. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. With a last glance, I saw Percy still in bed, looking like a million dollars, smiling at me triumphantly. I slammed the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eefca22f343d2bd8094d01990401a3d7""Annabeth what happened? I saw you flirting and dancing with that cute guy, I figured you slept at his place or something last night! I had no idea you would be in Percy's room!" Piper exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b1966bd1ef5992b1ea82b8edcc13215""Oh, Piper I don't know what happened! I was really enjoying dancing with Aidan, but then Percy showed up and he- he kissed me in the bathroom and then, oh I don't know..." I paused. "But Percy drives me absolutely mad. I mean, the nerve of him! Ugh!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba216045acbe2c892e4acb12aa1f3920""Gurllll, you got it bad for Percy." Piper laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="83966ac0d2a528fa7301cf0b2d068bd5""I do not! As of today, I'm done with him!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5bc07f589d727ed8cec3cd93abccc0cb""Surrre." Piper said, knowingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c66ec8f3511be027d332e3d0998b74c7""Um hello, though? Are we not gonna talk about Jason?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="14d28e379561fbb71fe0446500cbc7a5""Oh isn't he so precious! We stayed up all night talking and cuddling! And he didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do! He's perfect!" Piper exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e3d23478a37bf56fbf94f569959233c8""Oh, Piper, I'm so happy for you! He's totally into you!" I was really happy for my friend. I just wished a certain boy I knew was as nice as Jason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab2f002f7f8f09abc1ebd70f4e7596d0""You wanna go eat? I need food therapy. My headache is killing me!" Piper said in despair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38a78ecb5378884b66307684ce9dbd4f""Yes please, I've never been this hungover before!" I told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3006460bb539c8d89f8a99b310270ad2"I quickly changed from the night before, folding Percy's shirt and putting it on my nightstand. I'd have to give him that back later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e1671db0aafb54df0993c648c55e865"We spent the rest of our Saturday just hanging out and talking about the party. At about 4, Selena called me and asked if Piper and I wanted to go out to the local college bars with her and her friends. I had never been to a bar before, I didn't even have a fake! Selena told me that wouldn't be a problem and we made plans to meet up at about 9 at a bar called The Golden Fleece./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e46d19702d47eb2326829fd23e253188"Was this how college was? Study all week, party all weekend? Sounded good to me! I had lived a pretty tame life, and I was definitely looking to change that. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That night, Piper and I decided to get a bit dressier, since we were going out to bars./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="980cd2a4c5237f2e3a46e9c0c109bd55"I wore a short, blue sundress with white flowers over it paired with some heels. Piper wore a black mini dress too, but would not put heels on. She stuck with her ratty black leather boots. I laughed, they fit her look perfectly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="de105573aa83a53ef48c7e0126c3501d"We headed on over to The Golden Fleece and found Selena and her friends waiting outside for us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="95e80ba40654c2f3410ab31cb32a246c""Piper! Annabeth! Hey guys!" Selena said to us with a smile as we approached the group. She gave us both hugs. "I didn't see either of you at the party on Friday!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2318ddc025a1c5750ae7a69259142eef""Oh we were there! Some of us were a little preoccupied." Piper said, giving me a knowing look. I shoved her and coughed, hoping to not dwell on the subject./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30eea8e6f02fd25cf207c7e79b1ba28f""Oh I want all the juicy details. Let's get drinks inside first! Come on guys, first round is on me!" Selena exclaimed, ushering us towards the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f6f1938a2a60517c76395f8ce74cb86"I thought we'd all be denied, but they let us right in! Perks of being girls, I guess!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c579b644cb00e330f0d750c2d5e8bed"The Golden Fleece was actually beautiful inside. The walls were all gold, and there were faux fleeces hanging up around the bar. There were lots of booths surrounding the interior of the bar, and there were tons of people talking or dancing or drinking. We went to the bar and Selena ordered all of us Vodka Redbull's, to keep our energy up. I took a cautious sip of my drink and actually liked it! I took another sip and almost choked on my drink when I saw Percy and Jason walk into the bar. I tried to hide my body behind the group of girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="478b3d39efd6906ddcd3e6dc2cb0b5e0""Piper, did you text Jason to come here?" I asked her quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="70db8256f3cbb8a73b0b0e464052d9d8""No why, do you want me to?" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71097f47ea72c1bf6f0e2cdad04202f9""You don't need to. He's already here. And Percy came too." I seethed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e170c07d9430e0f1673e646f8c00096""Oh, gods. Okay well he hasn't seen you yet so maybe he won't notice! There are a lot of people here." She offered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6a725195425e43833705e8ee6df72fbb"She was wrong though. When I looked at him again he was looking straight at me through the tousled black locks hanging in his face. Fuck. Why did he have to look so good all the time?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e7004df1c92204662990fbbb5ae9862"Before I could do anything, leave, scream, puke, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and Aidan was behind me, with the most gorgeous smile plastered on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="157d9c43733b3fe7a15bf713d672976a""Aidan! Hi!" I exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b04bb5d532530e4a6221a1e43177cc2b""Annabeth, it's good to see you! You look amazing!" He said as he pulled me in for a hug. I welcomed his warm embrace. He smelled of pine trees and I could feel his muscles through his thin maroon shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d303954fe3826f517ad750e026b1d55""Thanks," I said, blushing as I released him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ccfd3e8c05c015f60da7eb06ad725d67""I was hoping I'd see you again. You took off at the party, and I didn't even get your number or anything. I hope it was nothing I did?" He asked me, worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="12fbdb2c520f542e95a24ea5a3333e30""No, no, nothing like that. I had to deal with something, I'm really sorry I ran off like that!" I told him, hoping my vague answer was good enough for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e4da3b40c923ffa099db0ad91b032fc""No worries," he said smiling at me. "I'm just happy to see you now." I smiled back, blushing again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b779952f168133c30037e21b68feb189""This is my roommate, Piper!" I said, introducing the two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71853746cbafdbb4ed5c716f46d48f5c"I stole a glance over where I had seen Percy last and didn't see him anywhere. Good. I couldn't deal with two hot demigods. And what was I going to do about Aidan? He was so adorable, and super nice. But then I thought about Percy, and... oh gods, what am I saying? I should be moving on from Percy thoughts! He was no good for me, and always said the worst things possible. I needed to get over that boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7fdd6e6cd17965a7b66eccd029a1a629"Piper and I talked to Aidan for a while, just chatting about the upcoming year and everything we were excited for. Then, out of nowhere, I saw a figure hook his arm around Aidans neck and started messing up his brown curls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fbd94422133a4a994fc9399ae3cf11eb""Ah there he is! Aidan, whatcha doin talking to the prettiest girls in the bar?" Jason said laughing, and giving a quick wink towards Piper. She giggled. Jason was so cute towards her. I wish Percy had the same charm. He was a total rebel without a cause. Speaking of Percy, he came right up behind Jason, looking straight at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6d9bafabd1ae3918b3ccc92b17628f1""Yo Jason! Percy! What's up guys?" Aidan said, laughing at Jason who still had his arm around him, pretending to choke him. "Do you know Piper and Annabeth?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6fcfbb295e3f5f72dd4fc1890f6c39d9""Very well, actually." Percy said, a mischievous grin on his face. I prayed he wouldn't say anything about Friday night. I didn't want Aidan to know I had left him for Percy. He cleared his throat. "They live across the hall from us. We're practically roommates."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0294a8a557bb1c704b83714d47c62af""Oh, cool! Well-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b98784ea0b5d32d55e473373cf87f8d""Annabeth, can I get you a drink?" Percy said, cutting Aidan off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5c310dcacd7160ef6e49cfc20540eb8""I already have one." I told him, a bit caught of guard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ca0bcd35a309e715359a6ca44ba9773""Really? It's empty." He said with a smirk. I looked down. It was empty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="81f735c57a1053c22ba149bb59042990""Oh. Well okay I guess," I said. He grabbed my wrist and stalked off towards the bar. I shot a look behind me and saw Jason giving Piper a kiss on the cheek, and a confused Aidan staring at my retreating form. Dammit. I needed to explain something to Aidan. I didn't want to lead him on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="de98f99f2c76b43f34fab5f26810f531"When we got to the bar, though, all my attention was on Percy. He looked incredible, smelled incredible, and I couldn't stop looking at his full, pink lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75565fbb9a99059ab337a2cd54aa96a3""I don't like to be stared at." He said shortly. That caught me off guard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1067399e05aa66ac7530636cf7c0ded4""Oh-um. Sorry, I-" I stuttered. Gods, he was rude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26f9bb7e1575e3f52955fafe5494fec8""I'm kidding Annabeth. Lighten up." He said, cracking a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9983e468c4c9710ca56885bfc8aae030"I glared at him. He was so annoying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4139f95ff00264e2f3fa79fce8980d79""Can I get two blue whales?" Percy asked the bartender./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d368d5204f7bfff3f4be7cc36cb0fd3e"What the heck was a blue whale?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e4ca45898bc6d3975d1730219bde72e""It's my favorite drink. Watch out though. It's strong," Percy told me as the bartender set two vibrant blue drinks in front of us. I took a tentative sip. Holy crap, that was strong. I kinda liked it though, so I took another sip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="928c7a235b760b9b5396a4a75b72c5d1"I felt a gentle tug on my dress, and I looked down and saw Percy toying with the hem of it. His hands started roaming my upper thigh, squeezing me and sending chills down my spine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94a1bd23d07f85657a02b0f2a6f12bf9"His hand gravitated towards the back of my thigh, and I felt him reach up and grab my ass. He gave it a small squeeze and I almost melted into a puddle. I sent up a silent thanks to the gods that the bar was dark and no one would be seeing Percy's hands under my dress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6cd9e86b36c4c2ba822ad230567f0502"He leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear. "I want to rip this little dress off your gorgeous body right now." Before he leaned away he pressed his lips to my neck, making me go weak at the knees. This boy had no idea what kind of effect he had over me. Or maybe he did.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62966a873cc31665e06ea3e7bddafc52""Percy," I breathed, loving the sound of his name on my lips. "Stop, we're in public." I said, only half hoping he would actually stop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1486ec7f6ae9cbe9a354e2029af466a"He pulled away. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Couldn't help myself. You're too damn tempting in this short little dress."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6902995594ef54957e22e7221fb9112"Suddenly, Silena came up to us at the bar. "Hey Annabeth, I think we're gonna go to The Labyrinth. You coming?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="342cc8727127716fa13d3311787c5ae3""Hey Silena," Percy said, giving her a flirty smile. Gods, did he have to flirt with every girl?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="206caba6ce74ab340da09c358825cef3""Hi, Percy, how are you?" Silena replied nicely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6133c53524538693bbf647493a6b9e3d""A lot better now that you're here." He said back. Silena rolled her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ae894c2011374cc0db0feb2f863f7f69""Lemme just finish my drink real quick! I'll be over there in a sec!" Percy and I both downed our drinks and walked back over to our group, which had grown quite a bit. I saw a tall, handsome guy talking to Silena that I hadn't seen before. One of the girls told me his name was Charles Beckendorf, and apparently Silena had a huge crush on him. From the way Silena was looking at the guy, I could tell. Our group headed out the door, and I fell in step with Aidan on the way to the next bar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dcbf0a5afab269a3fcf0804a46273351""Hey," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5806279130025a5b8996019cca827964""Hi," I said back nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab0eba71ca03e16ba64ae618b8dd8f0b""So, you and Percy?" He asked causally. I looked around to see if Percy was eavesdropping, but I saw him walking next to Jason and Piper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ce4df677705e1d7358dad891afad9c6""Yeah, look Aidan. I'm not with him or anything but things are..." I paused, looking for the right word to describe what Percy was to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1dc879a3df58e12502de4ce20d040359""Complicated?" He offered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8983f111609d87008feee2cf0ac4556""Yeah." I sighed. "I think you're really cute, and I really enjoyed hanging out with you at the party, but I also don't want to lead you on. I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="438fdcb026ddd3cb7f082e0ac6758e45""Hey, it's cool. No sweat. We can be friends, right?" He smiled at me genuinely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7559b841c0eaf2b4eaf8af98c4f5b9fb""Friends sounds amazing." I smiled back. Whew. I'm glad I had dodged that bullet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="139b7297c012a18928aa9743b665b446""Just be careful with Percy, okay? Let me know if he does anything to upset you, I'll break his leg for ya." I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b248db6b06f90f58cba252ca5e41dadb""Thanks, Aidan. You're really awesome." I smiled at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c546a267ba8ac7a44b9fb07357d0d8fa"When we got to The Labyrinth, I was blown away. The entire front of the bar had a huge maze painted on it, and I could see it magically shifting around, just like the real labyrinth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c607e3e9752208c43125a40870442b29"We got in again, just as easy as before. This bar was better than the last. There was a big dance floor with shifting tiles, and a disco ball in the center of the room. There were people laughing and just generally having a good time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57e0f56601bc8982585f0b7ac6e21b19""Wow, this place is incredible," I heard Piper say in awe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c05405fc845a8b7e64086dfe88ad9257""I know. Wow." I said back, the words escaping my lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="98c38993ce6336dd0e5e96bc4402c22d"We headed over to the bar and had a few O-Bombs. I was starting to feel warm in the pit of my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I felt someone's eyes on me and turned my head to find Percy gazing at me from across the bar. He was so gorgeous, and the more I drank the more I wanted to kiss him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18b246cf73fe2b9fa01a307a492f6565""So, Aidan seems to have a thing for you," Piper said casually./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="018fbf929c105023fb66aa2524846bab""Yeah, I kinda told him I wasn't interested though..." I said slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3542aaee0abd36d01c9d949bb856671""Really? Why? He's totally cute and he's super sweet!" Piper told me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b09cd17a49da7d379871990feccc25be""I know, but I'm not really looking to get into anything right now. I mean we JUST started college." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e33203bb04f291f80943d61eeaeb4270""Yeah, I guess you have a point there." She said quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a42e240062cf5408dda497796ced08a8""What about Jason, huh? He seems to get more affectionate the more he's around you." I smiled at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bbc0d20388152f71ec5eba6f9b6e8ac4""He's so precious. I think he might ask me out soon. Like on a date." She said happily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6449db03276d9f69151b6a92fc6289f7""Really?!" I squealed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b8bbe8b024c7b5f4a553dd0802721191""Yeah! Oh wait, he's waving me over now. I'm gonna go talk to him real quick, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="567db1dfbe4e104d8238aae620b0502c""Yeah of course." I was happy for Piper. She seemed to really like this guy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed13e57b81854af6db856d33e3be8c9d"I turned my attention back to my personal pleasure, Percy, just to find that he was already walking over to me./p 


End file.
